Cita con el traidor
by tinkabella feyd
Summary: Alastor Moody recibe una carta, una carta concertando una cita... Escrita en la resaca y el estupor despues de leer HBP. Mi teoria tras HBP, luego confirmada en casi su totalidad en DH, el que considere esto spoilers que NO lea.


No se veía una sola estrella. Una capa espesa de nubes cubría el cielo protegiendo los terrenos de Howgarts de la helada, aunque quizá nevara. Soplaba un aire frió y se podían ver las copas de los árboles agitarse un poco más allá, en el Bosque Prohibido. Esa noche la torre de astronomía no era un sitio agradable para esperar.

Alastor Moody sentía el frío en sus huesos viejos y golpeados. Le pesaban más que de costumbre los años como Auror del Ministerio. Nunca se había sentido tan abatido.

Miró el lugar exacto donde Albus Dumbledore había recibido la maldición de muerte, y una vez más sintió su corazón llenarse de amargura. Le parecía increíble que Dumbledore pudiera haber muerto.

_Después de haber sobrevivido a tanto_.- Penso- Recordó los años del primer reinado del terror de Voldemort, la Orden del Fenix, los violentos estertores finales de los mortífagos una vez desaparecido su amo. Habían afrontado lo peor y sin embargo...

¡Que ciegos habían sido al olvidar que Dumbledore era, después de todo, solo un hombre! Un mago poderoso, un hombre inmenso, un sabio quizá... pero un ser humano, al fin, como cualquier otro.

Los últimos meses habían transcurrido entre el estupor y el pánico. Aunque la vida continuaba, nada era ya lo mismo. El Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos parecían haberse ocultado por un tiempo, pero Moody no se engañaba, sin duda estaban reuniendo sus fuerzas para aplastar finalmente toda resistencia.

Howgarts había abierto sus puertas en Septiembre. La ahora directora McGonagall, aunque devastada por la muerte de su amigo y mentor, había defendido la resolución de no cerrar el colegio, y después de un largo y doloroso debate el consejo escolar cedió. Sorprendentemente regresaron bastantes más alumnos de lo que en un principio se habían atrevido a esperar. En otros tiempos de tribulación Hogwarts también había permanecido abierto. Pero siempre con Albus Dumbledore al frente.

La noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore a manos de uno de sus profesores había sacudido los cimientos del mundo mágico como nunca antes. Durante los años que precedieron la caída de Lord Voldemort sucedieron cosas espantosas, crímenes horrendos más allá de toda comprensión. La indignación, el horror y el miedo se extendieron como un incendio en verano, pero aún en los peores momentos, cuando los asesinatos eran casi diarios y los mortífagos ejecutaban a cualquiera que se señalase como enemigo de su maestro, los corazones de los más fuertes nunca desfallecieron del todo. Ahora en cambio...El sentimiento general, incluso dentro de la Orden el Fénix, era de casi absoluta desesperación.

¡Que necios habían sido dependiendo hasta tal extremo de Dumbledore! Ahora, cuando les faltaba, eran como niños perdidos en la oscuridad, incapaces de serenarse y encontrar el camino. _¡Maldito Dumbledore, nunca nadie se atrevió a cuestionarte_. Él mismo había contribuido a que esto llegara a suceder. Su brillante liderazgo les había incapacitado para tomar decisión alguna sin él.

Moody enfocó su ojo mágico hacia la puerta de la torre y miró su través. Nada. No esperaba que nadie, salvo quizá la Señora Norris, anduviera recorriendo el castillo en la primera noche realmente fría del curso. Miró en sentido opuesto hacia el Bosque Prohibido esperando la señal.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y le bajó por ambas piernas, una de ellas de carne y hueso, la otra perdida. Una extremidad fantasma que solo conservaba en sus sueños.

_-¡Maldita sea! Esto es una trampa, no puede ser otra cosa_- Pensó.-_Pero poco tenemos que perder ya. _

No había querido informar a Minerva. Sabía que era una imprudencia ir solo, pero dadas las circunstancias Moody había sido inflexible consigo mismo, no tenía sentido arriesgar más de lo necesario. Al fin y al cabo, estrictamente hablando él solo contaba como medio hombre, considerando las partes del cuerpo que había perdido ya. Esta reflexión le hacía reír, aunque suponía que a Minerva no solo no le habría hecho gracia sino que le habría fulminado si se hubiese atrevido a compartirla con ella. Pero al viejo Ojoloco poco le importaban esa clase de cosas. No tenía ya esperanzas. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que el Señor Tenebroso se alzase de nuevo sobre todos ellos, esta vez para siempre. Ya solo esperaba poder morir matando.

Por supuesto no había compartido estos pensamientos con nadie. Sospechaba que había otros muchos magos, de la Orden del Fénix y del Ministerio con una idea del estado de las cosas muy parecida a la suya, pero no quería destruir las pequeñas esperanzas que aún subsistían en los corazones más jóvenes. Él había visto ya demasiado, era demasiado viejo, estaba demasiado cansado. Y lo que era peor, en las pocas ocasiones en que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Minerva McGonagall veía en ellos el reflejo de su propia desesperación.

-_No puede faltar mucho para las tres_- Pensó Moody, maldiciéndose por no haber llevado reloj. Tampoco había llevado ninguno de sus chivatoscopios de bolsillo ni ninguno de sus detectores de artes oscuras¿para qué?

De repente una luz brilló entre los árboles, un destello potente dirigido directamente hacia la torre de astronomía, hacia él. Pero solo se mantuvo durante una fracción de segundo.

Alerta, con el cuerpo en tensión espero inmóvil la segunda señal y cuando ésta se produjo se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-_Lumos_- susurró levantando la varita por encima de su cabeza leonada. Cuando su propia luz se hubo apagado se deslizó a través de la puerta y se dirigió a la cita con el traidor.

Afortunadamente Hagrid y su mascota hacía semanas que no se encontraban en Hogwarts, porque Fang no hubiera dejado de descubrir con sus ladridos al merodeador que atravesaba los terrenos hacia el Bosque Prohibido. -_Pobre Hagrid_. -Pensó Moody. Hagrid era posiblemente una de las criaturas más desgraciadas después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Al tremendo dolor de la pérdida tenía que añadir la desgracia de ser medio-gigante en un mundo aterrorizado en el que los gigantes habían tomado partido por Voldemort. Su misión entre ellos ahora era más importante que aquella pintoresca asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Desde hacía horas Moody notaba un peso de plomo en la boca el estómago, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, era odio. Un odio profundo que reconocía de otros tiempos. El odio que lo llenaba durante sus años de Auror cada vez que se veía en la obligación de interrogar a un mortífago capturado. El odio que lo invadía hasta el último rincón de su ser cuando pensaba en los Longbottom, en James y Lily Potter, Black... tantos compañeros.Y ahora en Dumbledore

_-Debes dominarte o perderás tu oportunidad_- Se recriminó Moody- _¡calmate!-_ Podía notar el pulso latiendo en sus nudillos mientras apretaba fuertemente la varita.

Cuando esa misma mañana, abrió el mensaje que le entregó la lechuza, el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Tuvo que dominar el violento temblor de sus manos para que ni McGonnagall ni ningún otro de los presentes en el Gran Comedor notase su conmoción. Los alumnos eran, al fin, niños y no solían prestar demasiada atención a la mesa de los profesores, pero McGonagall era otro asunto. Recordó haber sentido cómo una invisible mano gélida le oprimía la garganta. Tuvo que releer el pergamino varias veces para comprender. Al principio creyó que algún maldito crío le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto. Pero la caligrafía era inconfundible, las letras torcidas como patas de araña, y la firma.

_Moody,_

_Esta noche a las tres en punto. Dos señales de luz y un acuse de recibo. Garantízame el paso al Bosque Prohibido y nos encontraremos en el claro de los unicornios. Ven solo._

_Severus Snape_

¡Que atrevimiento! Era como si el maldito siguiera perteneciendo a la Orden del Fénix. Una de tantas notas auto-borrables, de las que se habían intercambiado en los últimos dos años para encomendar guardias o planificar encuentros.

Se obligó a caminar deprisa, pero con calma. Ya llegaba a los límites de los terrenos del colegio. El viento había amainado un poco, pero el frió era si cabe más intenso y la noche, negra como la tinta. Su determinación era firme, esta noche Snape pagaría por su despreciable traición con la muerte. Pero sentía una gran curiosidad ¿Por qué quería entrar así en la boca del lobo¿Un pacto¿Una oferta de parte de Voldemort? O una trampa...

Atravesó en la oscuridad la corta distancia que separaba la linde del bosque del claro donde el traidor lo había citado. Quien lo esperaba estaría sin duda al acecho, pero no quería señalar su posición exacta con una luz. Se detuvo y esperó, listo para saltar, con la varita en posición de ataque.

-Buenas noches, Moody. La voz surgió de su derecha . Una voz conocida.

-Snape.- Moody no se movió – Sal donde pueda verte.

Una figura emergió de entre los árboles, Severus Snape. Llevaba una polvorienta capa de viaje. Tenía la varita en la mano, aunque sin apuntar a ninguna dirección en particular.

Moody no pudo evitar que se le escapara un rugido sordo. Con tan poca claridad no podía distinguir la expresión de su cara. Solo tendría una oportunidad y no pensaba perderla precipitándose.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-'Vengo en son de paz, Moody'- susurro Snape, su voz parecía temblar de una manera extraña. Nunca había oído antes ese timbre contenido en su antiguo colega.- 'Por una vez en tu vida abre los oídos y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.'

-'¿Hablas por ti mismo o te envía tu maestro del infierno?'- Preguntó mirando con el ojo mágico a su alrededor. Nada a la vista, pero había demasiada oscuridad como para no imaginar...cosas.

_No puede haber nadie más con él_ – Pensó- _los centauros me habrían avisado._ Pero, aún así, no se sentía totalmente seguro. Seguía temiendo que un grupo de mortífagos apareciera de pronto para acabar con su antiguo perseguidor.

Los centauros no se habían adherido aún a ninguna causa , Moody dudaba que lo hicieran ya. En la confrontación que había terminado hacía ahora más de quince años, los centauros habían permanecido neutrales. Sin embargo siempre respetaron el acuerdo de proteger Howgarts de los intrusos, vigente desde mucho antes de Dumbledore. Poe eso cuando les pidió que dejaran pasar a Snape, y solo a Snape, había confiado en que así lo harían.

Snape se permitió una risa amarga antes de continuar.

- 'Me odias mucho¿verdad Moody? Contente... un poco más'.

Moody apenas podía respirar sin jadear. Siempre había sido capaz de mantener el control, pero ahora empezaba a dudar de si mismo. _Tranquilo._

-'No merece la pena contestar a eso Snape. Habla y acabemos con esto.'

-'Tienes razón'- Snape bajó la mano con la que sostenía la varita algunos centímetros.- 'Escúchame atentamente. He venido a traerte noticias.'

Silencio.

_-'¿De que está hablando?'-_ Pensó. Miró a izquierda y derecha casi esperando ver la nauseabunda sonrisa de Greyback o los ojos dementes de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-'¡ Moody! Escuchame'. –Susurró Snape.-' No tengo toda la noche. Debo volver a toda prisa y tienes que comprender'. El tono de su voz se hizo más pausado- 'Las cosas no son como crees... hay mucho más...'

- 'Si has venido a sugerir que me una a vosotros...'- Comenzó Moody. Pero Snape resopló de una forma que recordaba mucho a una risa ahogada y Moody sintió como el odio que lo invadía, ese odio aparentemente extremo crecía aún más llenando toda su consciencia, y un gruñido gutural ahogó las palabras en su garganta.

-'¡Majadero!'- Le interrumpió Snape- 'Dumbledore me obligó a matarlo ¿lo entiendes ahora? El viejo chiflado quería salvar el alma de Draco Malfoy ... y mi vida.'

Moody tardó unos segundos en procesar estas palabras. No había conexión alguna entre lo que oía y lo que su mente le estaba diciendo. La sensación de irrealidad en la que estaba inmerso desde que Snape había aparecido ante él, se hizo más fuerte.

-'Era Draco quien debía matar al Director. El Señor Tenebroso se lo había ordenado como desagravio por los errores de su padre, y para demostrar que era digno de entrar en el circulo mortífago. Dumbledore lo sabía.'

-'Draco Malfoy'- Moody escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto.-' Ese pavo hinchado por el orgullo de la pureza de sangre y el poder de su familia. No me hagas reír, Snape, eso ya lo se. Potter nos lo contó todo. Tu le estabas ayudando.'

-'El Señor Tenebroso nunca tuvo la intención de que lo consiguiera ¿no lo entiendes? Era una broma macabra, Draco era carne de cañón. Por eso Narcissa acudió a mi...Escucha, Alastor'- Continuó, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez.- 'Hice un Juramento Inquebrantable con ella, el Vínculo lo convocó Bellatrix Lestrange. Me comprometí a ayudar a Draco... y cumplir su tarea si él no era capaz.'

-'¡Traidor! Y has venido a jactarte delante de mi...' Sintió la sangre inundando su cerebro. Por un momento su visión se nubló con un translúcido velo rojo.

-'¡Estúpido!'- Rugió Snape, levantando de nuevo la varita- '¿Es que no puedes contener tu furia solo por un instante? Todos vosotros sois iguales, temperamentales, ciegos, explosivos. Salvo quizá... uno. Y ya no podrá guiaros...'- Y bajó la varita con un gesto de abatimiento que desconcertó a Moody hasta el extremo de no lanzar el maleficio que ya casi brotaba de su boca.

-'Me vi obligado a tomar ese Juramento para mantener mi coartada. ¿O es que se te ha olvidado las veces he arriesgado mi vida como agente doble?'.- Snape no pareció escuchar el resoplido de Moody.- 'En principio se trataba de ayudar a Draco y protegerlo, a lo cual estaba más que dispuesto. Pero después, Narcissa me obligó a jurar que cumpliría la tarea que nuestro Amo había encomendado a su hijo.- Continuó- No pude negarme, el Vínculo ya se había formado, no tenía más salida que seguir adelante.

¡No se puede deshacer un Juramento Inquebrantable !Eso hasta tu debes saberlo.'

-'Y salvaste tu pellejo ruin asesinando a tu benefactor. Siempre pensé que eras una rata. Bien sabes que nunca compartí la benevolencia de Dumbledore hacia los mortífagos supuestamente arrepentidos... Todo este tiempo solo te ha importado salvarte, de Azkaban entonces y de la muerte ahora. Morir entonces a manos de los dementores hubiera sido un justo pago por tus pecados de mortífago ¿no crees? Por James, por Lily... Morir ahora por Albus Dumbledore hubiera sido un honor demasiado grande para ti.'

En aquel momento una nube se apartó y la luz de la luna se filtró a través de los arbóles iluminando el bosque. El rostro de Severus Snape resulto visible por primera vez. Sus rasgos duros parecían retorcerse de pura rabia ¿o era dolor? Moody no estaba seguro. Con lo que parecía ser un gran esfuerzo, Snape continuó hablando.

- 'No tengo interés en tu perdón Moody- Dijo pronunciando muy despacio – 'Dumbledore no creía, no quería creer que Draco pudiera llegar a convertirse en un asesino, confió en que recapacitaría. No quiso escucharme, me fue imposible convencerle...' – Por un instante se hizo el silencio en el claro del bosque y el sonido del viento los envolvió.

Cuando Snape volvió a hablar lo hizo mirando a Moody directamente a los ojos.

- 'Además, Alastor... al Director no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo, estaba enfermo de muerte... ¿entiendes? Maldito de muerte. Su mano...'

Moody conocía la herida que Dumbledore había sufrido en la mano derecha durante el verano anterior a su muerte. El viejo mago se había negado educadamente a entrar en detalles y le había quitado importancia. Sin embargo pensándolo ahora, era una lesión espantosa, imposible de ocultar. Y Dumbledore no había tenido buen aspecto desde entonces... Y sin embargo todos sus amigos habían confiado ciegamente en los poderes del anciano y en las virtudes curativas de su fenix, no habían dudado ni por un momento de que sanaría.- _Siempre hemos sobreestimando el poder del viejo director ¿qué pensábamos¿que era inmortal?_

Pero Snape seguía hablando.

-'Esa era la puerta trasera que Dumbledore encontró en nuestro Juramento Inquebrantable. El Juramento no especificaba plazo alguno. Dumbledore estaba convencido de que Draco no conseguiría forzarse a intentar matarlo. Decía que el chico lo aplazaría una y otra vez, contaba conmigo para supervisarlo, torcer sutilmente su determinación sin descubrirme. Y todo el tiempo estaría cumpliendo el Juramento, ayudándolo, protegiéndolo... Ya sabes como era el Director, decía que la muerte sería su última broma, se reía pensando en el chasco que se llevaría Voldemort cuando se enterase de que Albus Dumbledore se había muerto sin la ayuda de nadie. Y funcionó bastante bien... al principio. Sin embargo, como sabes, los acontecimientos se precipitaron y todo se desarrolló de una forma muy distinta de lo que esperábamos. El joven Malfoy tenía secretos que ni siquiera a mi me confiaba. Ciertamente se veía incapaz de enfrentarse solo a Dumbledore, pero no contamos con que encontraría la manera de que los servidores del Señort Tenebroso consiguieran entrar en el colegio. Hice lo que hice siguiendo las últimas órdenes del Director, por que resultaba el menor de los males... para todos.'

-Moody empezaba a comprender... Su mente empezaba a encajar todas las piezas. Pero... ¡No podía ser! Seguramente todo era una retorcida burla , pero ¿por qué¿Por qué iba a arriesgarse Snape a venir a Howgarts a contarle una sarta de mentiras? Sin duda no podía creer que saldría vivo del Bosque Prohibido. No quería creerle, no podía creerle, el odio era demasiado fuerte, pero...

-'Estas diciendo qué Dumbledore planeó su propia muerte...'

-'¡No fue planeado!- Contestó Snape- ¿No lo ves¿Tan poco le conocías? Dumbledore no tenía ningún interés en morir antes de su hora. Su herida era mortal, si, la maldición se extendía, pero debo decir que gracias a mis conocimientos en pociones curativas y contravenenos lo hacía... lentamente.'- El rostro de Snape se oscureció, su nariz más ganchuda que nunca.- 'Pero me hizo jurar que le obedecería sin dudar si llegaba el momento. Y él momento llegó aquella noche...'

De nuevo Snape le miró a los ojos.

-'¿Estás ciego? En la torre... me lo ordenó, me lo suplicó... Tuve que actuar deprisa para impedir que aquello acabara en una masacre, sacar a Malfoy, a los mortífagos y a Greyback lo más rápidamente posible del colegio.'- Tomó aire-' Por supuesto el cretino de Potter se interpuso una vez más...'

-'¡No te atrevas a insultar a Harry Potter!'- Rugió Moody apuntándole con la varita. 'Que te haya escuchado hasta ahora no significa que vaya a seguir haciéndolo. Dame esa varita, ven conmigo al castillo y hablaremos largo y tendido, tu, Minerva y yo.'

-'Eres un estúpido Moody'- volvió a reir Snape- '¿Por qué crees que el Director no le contó nada a nadie? Crees que una panda de bobos como vosotros hubierais sido capaces de ocultar que Dumbledore se moría. Ya me imagino la cara de Lupin, los lloriqueos de Molly Weasley, la pataleta de Potter... Para que todo funcionara, el plan debía ser secreto. Dumbledore pensaba despedirse a su tiempo, pero mientras tanto dejaba que disfrutarais de vuestro bonito cuento de hadas. Ahora, después de todo lo sucedido la pantomima debe resultar creíble. Llegados a aquel punto, la noche del ataque mortífago a Hogwarts lo único sensato era que yo volviera junto al Señor Tenebroso, reclamase la gloria de haber acabado con el gran Albus Dumbledore y siguiese ocupando mi sitio como su más devoto mortífago. Dumbledore sabía, si.. lo sabía muy bien, que sin él necesitaríais más que nunca ayuda desde dentro. Ya estoy arriesgando demasiado mi posición al ausentarme tanto tiempo de mi lugar, así que escucha, no lo diré dos veces. Toda esta historia sería cómica sino fuera tan trágica. ¡Es Potter quien tiene que acabar con él¿Recuerdas la profecía del Departamento de Misterios?. Potter lo sabe, pero el Señor Tenebroso no. O al menos no lo sabe todo... Dumbledore no comunicó el contenido de la profecía ni siquiera a la Orden el Fenix. Solo él, Potter y yo, lo sabíamos. Tal vez el señor Potter haya favorecido a Granger y al joven Weasley con sus confidencias... pero ni siquiera la imbécil de Trelawney sabe lo que profetizó. ¿Lo ves ahora? Nadie más que Harry Potter tiene una oportunidad. Y permíteme que después de seis años de enseñar a ese mocoso arrogante, dude de que pueda conseguirlo sin ayuda. El destino tiene un curioso sentido del humor ¿no crees?'

Parecía que Snape estuviera esperando que Moody dijera algo... Con un gesto de impaciencia le gritó- '¡Mírame! Estoy aquí, solo. No deseo tanto morir, no puedo permitirme morir... como para venir desarmado a una cita con Ojoloco Moody, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad.'

Moody no podía articular palabra. Pasó por alto las palabras ofensivas hacia el hijo de James. Su mente parecía funcionar mediante engranajes oxidados, casi podía oír las ruedas girar con dificultad, encajando a duras penas unas con otras.

No dijo nada, pero su varita vaciló. _No puedo creer que esté empezando a considerar esto_. Pensó

-'Bien...' – Prosiguió Snape. –'Veo que empiezas a escucharme debidamente. Lo primero que debes hacer es callar lo que sabes. Nadie, repito NADIE debe saber lo que te he contado y lo que estoy a punto de contarte.'

-'Pero...' – Dijo Moody- 'Minerva...'

- 'McGonagall es uno de los pocos colegas del claustro de Hogwarts que respeto de verdad. Dumbledore siempre fue un poco... como decir... errático en la elección de sus profesores: ese cabeza hueca de Hagrid, Lockhart, el patético Lupin, la boba de Trelawney...'

Sin olvidarte a ti, Snape- Dijo Moody entre dientes.

Snape lo ignoró.- 'Insisto en que ni siquiera McGonagall debe saberlo. Te aseguro que ni ella podría soportar el interrogatorio del Señor Tenebroso. Y la única ventaja que tenéis es la sorpresa y el secreto. Hay que restringir al máximo las posibilidades de que la información caiga en manos de vuestros enemigos.'

Moody hizo ademán de hablar, pero Snape levantó la mano izquierda para hacerle callar.

-'Si le has contado a la nueva directora lo de nuestra pequeña cita nocturna... ¡Te lo advierto! Tendrás que aplicarle un encantamiento desmemorizante. Todos deben tener la gran satisfacción de seguir abominando de Severus Snape sin ningún atenuante.'- Su sonrisa torcida se hizo más pronunciada.

-'Después irás a mi antigua clase en las mazmorras, buscarás un frasco opaco con una inscripción dorada que dice "In manus tuas". Lo encontrarás entre otros muchos frascos en un armario cerrado con candado. Eso te servirá de prueba... si es que eres lo bastante loco como para dudar aún de lo que te digo. ¡Destruye el contenido del frasco cuando lo hayas usado!'

Alastor Moody empezaba a sentir una burbuja de algo cáliente y asfixiante que le subía desde el pecho hacia la garganta. Era la esperanza que brotaba de su corazón, a pesar de que su mente aún no estuviera convencida... ¿_Y si fuera verdad? Albus, viejo amigo. ¿Podría ser que desde la muerte siguieras guiando nuestros pasos?_

Pero Snape continuaba hablando y Moody lo escuchaba ahora intensamente.

- 'Ahora voy a contarte algunas cosas que ignoras, Moody. Escucha con atención. Antes de morir Dumbledore averiguó que el Señor Tenebroso había utilizado horrocruxes para preservarse de la muerte.'

Moody no pudo evitar que el ojo mágico diera dos vueltas completas en su órbita.

- 'Según mis sospechas, eran siete los pedazos que planeaba separar de su alma, aunque el Director creía, y estoy de acuerdo con él, que el última horrocrux iba a escindirlo con la muerte del mismísimo Harry Potter...¿No es interesante?'

-'En lo más mínimo'- Contestó Moody- 'es repugnante.'

Snape ignoró su comentario.- 'Uno de esas horrocruxes era el diario de Tom Riddle que Malfoy padre entregó a la pequeña Weasley... Ya conoces la historia. Fué destruido.'

-'Harry Potter lo destruyó'- apuntilló Moody

-'Incluso uno de los componentes de su club de fans, como tu, tendrá que admitir que tuvo bastante ayuda.' - Snape dio un paso hacia Moody, pero éste no se movió.-' ¡Es una debilidad confiar tan ciegamente en un adolescente indisciplinado y carente de control como Potter¿cuándo vais a daros cuenta?.'- Inhaló, y prosiguió con más calma.-' El mismo Dumbledore destruyó un segundo horrocrux el verano antes de su muerte: El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, que le hubiera costado la vida ese mismo día si yo no lo hubiera impedido .'- Se detuvo.

Moody no pronunció palabra.

-'Y justo antes del ataque mortífago a Hogwarts, el Director y Potter salieron en busca de un tercero. Pese a mis advertencias, no me dejó acompañarlos ¡maldita sea!... No pude llegar a saber si habían tenido éxito. En cualquier caso Dumbledore no salió muy bien parado, cuando lo vi en la torre aquella noche tenía el aspecto de un hombre moribundo...'-Y entonces la voz del ex-profesor de Pociones se quebró. Aunque solo fue un momento, parecía sufrir un dolor inmenso.

Moody siguió en silencio pero Snape debió ver algo en su expresión porque la furia lo invadió.

-' ¡No me compadezcas! No me interesa vuestra comprensión. ¿Crees que no se que ya estoy condenado? Tengo mi papel en esta comedia y lo seguiré hasta el final. Pero no lo hago por ninguno de vosotros. Lo haré por Dumbledore... y por Lily.'

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Snape pareció recuperar la compostura, y la habitual sonrisa sardónica volvió a sus labios.

-'Potter menos que nadie debe saber lo que pasó de verdad en la torre de astronomía aquella noche. En una confrontación con Lord Voldemort o incluso con muchos de sus mortífagos, sería tan transparente como uno de mis frascos de escabechar ranas.

¡Es un inútil para la Oclumancia!- 'Escupió'.-' La verdad sobre mi traición podría verse escrita en la frente de Potter con letras de fuego. Y por Merlín que el hijo de Lily me necesitará cuando llegue el momento.'

Mal que le pesara, Moody no podía negar esto.

-'Y ahora lo más importante. Si Dumbledore y Potter tuvieron éxito aquella noche con el guardapelo de Slytherin solo Potter te lo puede confirmar, pero en cualquier caso aún quedan otros tres horrocruxes. ¡Es vital que sean destruidos! Por eso estoy aquí... No es que el Señor Tenebroso confíe en nadie lo bastante como para revelarle completamente los secretos de su inmortalidad, pero digamos que en este momento soy un... privilegiado en su favor. No tengo tiempo para explicarte como lo he sabido, pero voy a decirte donde están dos de los horrocruxes.' – Snape redujo el volumen de su voz a un susurro y continuó- 'El Señor Oscuro es muy consciente de su propia valía, valora la grandeza sobre todas las cosas y siempre ha tenido una gran debilidad , si se puede decir así, por Hogwarts y sus cuatro fundadores. Él mismo es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin.'

La luna estaba ahora totalmente descubierta y la silueta plateada de Snape y su cara cenicienta le hacían parecer un fantasma.

Quería creer lo que ese hombre atormentado le contaba. Pero también quería creer que la muerte de su amigo había obedecido a fines más altos que salvar la vida de una escoria como Snape y Malfoy. Porque, para Moody, todo lo que Snape pudiera hacer para contribuir a la caída de Lord Voldemort sería nada más que el pago mínimo por sus acciones como mortífago, por las muertes que había causado al servicio de El-que-no- debe-ser-nombrado. Su vida no podía comprar la de ninguna de sus víctimas. Podía compadecerle, pero nunca perdonarle.

-'La copa de Helga Hufflepuff, Moody, debéis destruir esa copa... Está escondida en la casa Riddle. He podido saber que la protegen varios encantamientos letales, debes hacer entender a Potter que debe tener mucho cuidado y que no puede seguir actuando como suele... sin pensar...'- Tras una breve pausa continuó hablando.

'Sobre el colgante de Rowena Ravenclaw tengo la seguridad de que sigue aquí, en Hogwarts, aunque hace siglos que no se tiene noticia de él. Solo se que el Señor Oscuro lo encontró cuando era un estudiante y más tarde lo escondió, en sus últimos tiempos como Tom Riddle, el día que vino a solicitar de Dumbledore el empleo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No pienso que tuviera tiempo de realizar maleficios muy sofisticados para protegerlo, pero es ingenioso y con toda seguridad está muy bien escondido, así que abrid los ojos. Hay un horrocrux del que no se absolutamente nada, podría tratarse de alguna reliquia de Godric Gryffindor...o no. Dumbledore sospechaba de Nagini, la máscota del Señor Tenebroso, pero yo no lo creo.

Supongo que Potter no tendrá la sensatez de mantener a sus amigos al margen de esto... Pero nadie más, Ojoloco¡nadie más! Porque el riesgo es demasiado grande, no lo olvides. Y debéis actuar rápido, no se cuanto tiempo podré mantener mi pequeña obra de teatro sin ser descubierto...o sin involucrarme demasiado con el personaje.'

Snape hizo una mueca.- 'No puedo entretenerme mucho más, pero aún tengo algunas cosas que decirte... El Señor Tenebroso no sabe que al menos dos de sus horrocruxes han sido destruidos... Y no debe saber siquiera que el enemigo conoce su existencia . Por eso es imprescindible que no hables con nadie de esto salvo con Potter. Cuéntale lo que quieras, inventa una razón para justificar lo que ahora sabes, pero no le cuentes la verdad.'

Snape pareció al borde de la risa de nuevo-. ' Planea cazaros como a ratas ¿sabes, uno a uno y aplastaros como moscas después de que hayáis traicionado a vuestros compañeros... vuestra muy honorable Orden del Fénix. No temas, Ojoloco, Hogwarts y Potter serán la traca final del baile de Lord Voldemort, aún tenéis tiempo. Vuestra única oportunidad es destruir los horrocruxes en secreto y que el joven héroe llegue vivo al duelo final. Una posibilidad remota...'- Miró a su alrededor, como intentando ver más allá de la oscuridad que les rodeaba.-'Y ahora si me disculpas... Debo volver a mi pequeña hermandad. ¿Quién sabe? Es posible que incluso volvamos a vernos... Adiós.'

-'¡Esperá, Severus!'- gritó Moody . Pero Snape ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

**FIN**

**Nota de la fanautora**: Por supuesto el contenido del frasco es un recuerdo de Dumbledore hablando con Snape, para visionarlo en el Pensadero. "In Manus tuas" es un dramático motete de Pasión a cinco voces de Thomas Tallis "En tus manos... encomiendo mi espíritu", una pequeña licencia coral. Este fic solo ha sido un ejercicio de autoexorcismo, así que no pretendo escribir el 7º libro de Harry yo misma, el resto te lo tendras que imaginar!... o esperar a que nuestra adorada JKR termine con la saga. En mi teoría queda implícita algún tipo de relación entre Snape y Lily, es una corazonada bastante fundada, creo. De momento, considéralo una de mis teorías.


End file.
